¿De qué manera?
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Chris trata de averiguar la manera correcta de pedirle a Darren para estar con él. CrissColfer!


Hi :)

Primero que nada, omg, muchas gracias por sus reviews! todos son muy dulces y a las chicas que me he topado nuevas en el país de los unicornios (tumblr xD), también. Gracias, gracias...!

AHORA! Esta cosa ¡no tiene sentido! De nuevo, si se pierden, háganme saber, ¿quieren? usualmente tengo estás ideas y por dios que es la una y media de la mañana y no debería estar aquí, pero bueno. Y no tengo beta, supongo que lo saben con tremendos errores que me echo de ve en cuando, ¿no? Prometo conseguir uno...

* * *

><p><strong>¿De qué manera?<strong>

Chris está viendo televisión.

No realmente.

La verdad es que está pensando.

Pensando muy, muy fuerte. Pensando frente al televisor encendido.

Mucho.

¿Al estilo Chicago?

_Todo es negro, completamente negro, hasta que una luz se enciende en el escenario y Chris está ahí, dando la espalda al público invisible, con una gabardina caqui y un sombrero. _

– _Cuando le conocí, él parecía amable y sincero. – Chris hace un paso complicado de pies y ahora está mirando hacia su izquierda mientras sostiene su sombrero._

–_Ahora se ha vuelto un peligro para mi mantenerlo como un secreto…_

_Otra luz ilumina al lado izquierdo del escenario y Darren está ahí. Tiene maquillaje, un vestido de seda rosa, una bufanda de plumas y medias hasta los muslos, incluso tiene tacones de jazz y luce ridículo. Esta sentado sobre un piano, esperando por Chris._

_Hay un jazz y tambores coquetos tocando de fondo y ambos se ven a los ojos y Chris extiende su mano en una clara invitación._

Y cuando están por empezar a cantar, Chris cambia de canal y su irreal pensamiento desaparece de su cabeza.

Escalofriante.

¿Como una película de Disney?

El primer pensamiento transporta a Chris hasta el fondo del océano, pero entonces todo se distorsiona y él tiene un traje de batalla.

_Un traje de batalla chino y está en medio de una montaña llena de nieve. Frunce el seño con cuidado, el aire helado pica en sus mejillas._

–_Lo siento mucho… – Se gira cuando escucha la voz de Darren y ahí está. Tiene rompas mucho más elaboradas que él, lucen mucho más abrigadoras que el simple traje que Chris tiene. – Pero mi nación, mi pueblo me necesita frente a esta lucha contra los Unos, no podemos estar juntos cuando yo subiré al trono dentro de muy poco tiempo._

_Si, por supuesto, Darren es un príncipe, claro que Darren tenía que ser el príncipe, y él es… ¿un soldado? ¿Un soldado del ejército chino?_

–_Pero mi corazón te pertenece. – Y con eso Darren sale corriendo, una lagrima brotando de la esquina de su ojo y…_

Chris cambia de canal inmediatamente porque ¿qué mierda, Chris? ¿Una película de Disney? ¿Planeando mantener controlado el PG-13?

¿Al estilo de Romeo y Julieta?

_De nuevo el escenario, Chris de adelanta corriendo hasta el lecho en el suelo. Darren está ahí, con un ridículo vestido rojo y mostaza de terciopelo con mangas pomposas y un tocado. ¡¿Un tocado?_

–_Oh, mi Darren, mi querido Darren… – Bueno, él tiene mallas blancas. – ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ¡Oh, Darren! ¡Morire contigo porque así de grande es mi amor por ti! ¡Porque sin la luz de tu sonrisa no puedo vivir! – Chris saca de entre su chaleco una botella, la bebe y entonces, se desmaya sobre el cuerpo de Darren._

_Oh._

_Darren se levanta, asustado y cuando ve el cuerpo de Chris, empieza a llorar._

– _¡No! ¡No, mi Chris, no! ¡No, mi amor, despierta! ¡Estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad…! – Entre su desesperación, encuentra el cuchillo entre las ropas de Chris y, sin detenerse a pensar, lo encaja contra su corazón, cayendo de lado._

Oh, bueno, que era un final clásico, pero en realidad Chris no tiene la intención de morir tan joven.

Cambia de canal.

¿Como una novela de los años 50's?

–_Te amo, pero tu esposo jamás te dejará libre. – Darren sigue utilizando maquillaje pero ahora hay un vestido floreado con peto y un par de guantes blancos. Chris tiene un traje de soldado Americano y hay una bolsa común del ejército a su hombro. – Además tengo que partir._

– _¡No! – Darren se lanza a sus brazos enterrando su cara en su pecho, un sollozo escapa de sus labios y Chris voltea la cabeza con dolor. – Estoy esperando un hijo…_

Oh. Está bien. Eso es nuevo.

¡¿Qué jodidos?

Chris cambia compulsivamente de canal, más rápido que antes.

¿Cómo un romance animal? (Literalmente hablando)

_Hay ojos grandes, un par de narices frías, risos negros y pelaje liso y amarillo. Darren ladra fuerte y escandaloso como sólo Darren puede ser, agitando la cola y jadeando y brillando tanto que incluso como un canino Chris puede ser su sonrisa._

_Chris le empuja un hueso, que es su más preciado tesoro por el momento, y Darren lo ve. Ojos grandes y llenos de amor._

_Le lame la cara._

Y Chris cambia de canal porque no hay futuro en esa relación.

¿Al estilo Glee?

"_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on"_

Espera..._ ¿Qué?_

–_Hay un momento, cuando te dices a ti mismo: "hey, aquí estás. Te he estado buscando por siempre…"-_

¡No! ¡NO! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Jodida mierda santa! ¡¿En serio?

¡Chris, por el señor divino! ¡¿En serio, Chris?

¡¿_En serio_?

Chris que va a tener un paro cardiaco justo ahí, frente al televisor. Por pensar muy fuerte y tener una imaginación tan…

–Hey.

Y ahí está él. El delirio de todos sus males tiene un nombre y una cara y ahora está frente a él, con esa sonrisa de príncipe y luciendo como un cachorro sobre estimulado.

–Hey. – Se obliga a responder porque, bueno, Chris no es nada más que un caballero y no es descortés, así que responde.

Darren ríe con ligereza. Y apunta al control remoto en la mano de Chris y luego a la televisión.

– ¿Te has propuesto torturarla hasta el cansancio?

Chris frunce el seño y mira que su dedo está firmemente presionado contra el botón de cambio y la televisión no deja de brincar de uno a otro canal, sin detenerse. Ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, el aparato parece un poco indignado. Chris la apaga y deja el control sobre la mesa con cuidado.

–No. – Intenta sonar ligero, pero sabe que no lo ha logrado cuando Darren está apretando los labios para evitar una sonrisa.

– ¿De qué querías hablar? – Darren se deja caer a su lado, casi sobre Chris. Sus muslos pegados y sus brazos sobreponiéndose.

Chris lo mira y quiere decirle.

Quiere decirle todo lo que en sus pasadas fantasías no pudo decirle. Quiere decirle que le gusta, que cuando le besa, que cuando Darren besa a Chris, Chris se siente poderoso, se siente como una película de Disney. Mejor incluso de si Darren fuera un príncipe y él un soldado. Que cuando Darren le habla y le dice _Colfer_ en ese maldito tono que sólo usa para su apellido, su mundo se pone de cabeza, su estomago gira alocadamente y se siente como un adolescente de quince años.

Quiere decirle tantas cosas, pero no abre la boca.

–Y-yo no… –Tartamudea un poco.

Y entonces Darren le besa.

Suave, deslizando sus labios sobre los suyos y dando pequeños toques de su lengua. Siente ese increíble remolino tibio en su vientre arrasando con toda la razón que Chris creía poseer. Se separan y los ojos brillantes de Darren le saludan.

–Lo siento. – Dice con una sonrisa que hace que Chris sonría también. – Es que siempre que te veo no puedo evitarlo y… _necesito_ besarte.

Y oh. Oh. Eso significa algo, ¿no?

– ¿A si? – Chris siente que su cabeza zumba del sabor de Darren y él mismo escucha el tono agudo en su voz.

Darren se muerde el labio inferior, sosteniendo la cabeza de Chris con sus manos.

–Chris, Chris, Chris… –su tono es desesperado. – Déjame ser tu novio. Por favor. Prometo ser bueno, lo prometo. – Darren esta susurrando sobre sus labios, su aliento embriagador mandando a Chris a través de un túnel que se agita y se tambalea de buen modo. – Se _mío_, Chris. Necesito hacer esto más o creo que voy a morir.

– ¿Ha-hacer el qué?

–Besarte.

Oh.

–Por favor, _Colfer_.

Y Chris sabe, no hay ninguna otra mejor manera, que esa.

–Sí.

Como Chris Colfer y Darren Criss.

* * *

><p>ya saben, reviews please :)?<p> 


End file.
